Maximum High
by TalktotheHalo
Summary: There's never been anything romantic about our relationship, but we've always been there for each other. No matter what. Rated T for language. Please read & review. All human, no wings. FAX! EGGY!
1. Besties

**Okay guys, anything in bold is from the author (moi), and anything in regular text is the actual story.**

**Max POV**

I glanced away from my history report, my eyes stinging from the faint glow of the laptop screen. A flash of black caught my eye and I rolled off my bed to get a closer look. Oh, it's just Fang. I slid the glass door away and walked out to my balcony, waving to get his attention once I got to the end of the 3 ft. by 3 ft. walkway. He seemed to feel me staring at him and turned slightly, the side of his mouth twitching when he saw me thrashing my arms around like a maniac. He then put down his stack of paper and walked out to his own balcony.

Ok, so let's just get things straight. My name is Maximum Ride. I have dirty-blonde/brown hair with sun streaks, chocolate brown eyes, a lean figure (i'm pretty athletic)I have a sister, Ella Martinez. My dad Jeb cheated on my mom when I was a baby and she kicked him out. Other than that, he's actually a pretty okay father. He visits every once in a while to check up on me. My mom's name is Valencia Martinez and she makes the best chocolate chip cookies EVER! A year after my dad left, she got married and had Ella, my half sister. I've lived in Arizona my whole life and Jose Martinez (pronounced hose-ay, or hoe-say if you want :P ), my mom's husband and Ella's real dad, moved in with us once Ells was born. Fang has been my neighbor since he moved here 11 years ago. We're both the same age (15) and have been best friends for as long as any of us can remember. My mom used to joke that we'd end up marrying each other when we were older. That always made Fang and I blush. Anyway, back to the current events.

"Hey" he greeted me, leaning his arms on the railing. He was wearing a baggy shirt and some basketball shorts (all black, as usual), his hair naturally sticking up in every which direction. I could tell that he had slept in today. Sigh, you've gotta love weekends.

"Sup?"

"Not much. Just getting stuff ready for tomorrow. That Chemistry presentation is such a pain in the butt."

"… oh, ha ha… yeah, the chemistry presentation…"  
"You didn't do it did you?"

"How could you say such a thing?" I demanded, absolutely appalled. Of course I finished putting the presentation together! Who was he to doubt the Great Maximum Ride?

"Max" he said in his no-nonsense voice, a glint of amusement in those deep black pools he calls eyes. I glared in response.

"I bet you didn't even know it was due _this week_." I swear, he knows me so well it's like he can read my mind sometimes. I groaned. Then smiled sweetly and put on my best Lissa impression – I rested my elbows on the railing, hands cupping my face, chest pushed outward, butt sticking out, and flicked my right leg up while tilting my head slightly.

"Oh Fangy! You wouldn't mind helping me would you, _honey_? If you need some persuading, you can always just come over here. Oh, but you might want to wait a minute while I get the other 3 guys out of my room…" I said in a high-pitched, nasally voice. He only chuckled and shook his head slightly. He sighed, "fine." He climbed over the railing and stepped over the 2 ft. drop, me helping heave him over. He *cough I cough* slipped and we ended up colliding, him on top of me (NO! Not like that! Get your minds out of the gutter, people!). The air left my lungs as we crashed onto the tiles. Our bodies were pressed against each other, his face inches from mine. I know what you're thinking. The two are going to be laughing and the boy is suddenly going to kiss her girl and ask her to be his girlfriend, then they graduate collage/high school and get married and life happily ever after. Well, my life may have its cliché moments, but this is not one of them. Besides, I don't like Fang that way. He's my best friend and we're practically joined at the hip, but there's never been anything romantic between us.

Fang propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at me as I groaned. He just chuckled and proceeded to stare at me.

"Fang, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Is your diet consisting rocks, or bricks? I mean, do you have any idea how freaking _heavy _you are?" He rolled his eyes

"Where do you think I get my rock-hard abs from?" He retorts sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Uh huh. Rock-hard. I'll believe it when I see it"

"I think we can arrange that" I glared.

"Shouldn't you be saving all your pick-up lines for Lissa and her slut club?"

"I don't need pick-up lines for them, they still want me no matter what I say to them…" I guess that's pretty true. Lissa and her little group of followers stalk Fang everywhere like puppies. It gets pretty annoying when you turn to see one of their makeup-caked faces attempting to glare at you. It's pathetic, really. I grunt and shove him off me. "C'mon Tooth. You have a Chemistry project to put together."

He groans. "Damn you."

I smirk.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's TalktotheHalo here! I was wondering if you could help me? I've been looking for this MR fanfic I read a while ago and I can't seem to find it. I'm not sure what the plot is, but I remember a scene where Max and Fang had to pretend to be a couple to get Lissa off Fang's back and Iggy and JJ tricked them into acting like a couple, telling them that Lissa was there and told them not to look... Private message me if you know what the name is! Thanks!**


	2. Mylan?

**Ok, so first I'd like to thank LalalandMuse for reviewing and telling me the title of the story I was looking for. It turns out, it was in my favorites and I didn't see it. I'm such a dumbass… Second, I'm not very keen on it either, LalalandMuse, but I'm adding some characters that are completely my own, although they may be somehow based/related to characters from books/movies that I don't own. For example, I don't know who Ella's father really is, so I made a character called Jose. It was the name a friend of mine chose as their Spanish name in Grade 5, and I thought 'Martinez' sounded kinda Spanish, so… Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Max POV**

I. AM. SO. FREAKING. BORED. I've been sitting in Homeroom for about 15 minutes waiting for the stupid bell to ring. Fang has all the same classes as me (I told you my life was cliché) and I have a few with Iggy and the Queen slut, Lissa Micson. Nudge and Ella don't have the same classes as us, but they share some classes with Lissa's sister, Brigid. I have a few friends such as Fang, my sister, her friend Nudge, Iggy, JJ, and Tess. I get along well with Fang & Iggy's siblings. Fang has a little sister called Angel. She's 6 and is the cutest, sweetest thing ever. Nuff said. Iggy's brother, Gazzy, is about 7-8 and is a total pyro, just like his brother. I mean, he made his first bomb at the age of 4. FOUR! Tell me you agree it's just too soon… Iggy just says he has "extravegallent potential". I have no idea what the hell that means, but I'm too lazy to try to learn another vocab word of his. I honestly don't know what's wr-

"Max," Fang's voice snaps my attention away from my (rather long) train of thought. Hmm… I wonder if thought trains can crash into each other…? OMG then there would be this seriously huge explosion and Iggy and Gazzy would be in the background cackling and-

"Yo, Maxi," Oops. I forgot he was here. He probably called my name like 4 times by now.  
"Wassup Fangeronni?"  
"Fangeronni? Really?" I waved him off.

"Hey, you can't blame me for skipping breakfast. Ella literally dragged me out of bed and ended up dumping a bucket of ice water on my head. The rest of the morning was filled with me screaming at her and failing at working a hairdryer properly… Those contraptions are going to be the death of me…"

"That's why you were shouting. Thanks alarm clock," He smirked, patting my head lightly. I smacked his hand away.

"Whatever. What did you want?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight. Wanna come? I'm gonna invite the gang at lunch." The gang is pretty much being the people I explained to be my friends, excluding the little kids, as they're, well… little kids. To put it plainly, we don't need two 6-8 year-olds cussing people out for weeks.

"Sure, what time?"

"Whenever, as long as it's after 5."

"K, just leave your balcony door open," The bell FINALLY rang and we all filed out of the classroom in less than 10 seconds. I think that might be a new record. I'm not gonna bore you with all the learning and schooly shit, but I'll skip to lunch.

The lunch bell rang at 11:30, freeing us from the nightmare you call 'education'. I grabbed a couple of burgers, a slice of pizza, 3 cookies, 2 root beers **(I, personally, love root beer)**, and a salad (gotta eat _something_ healthy every now and then), paying for everything and making my way outside to the tree where we usually eat. Fang pretty much got the same thing as me. Nudge, Tess and JJ were already there, conversing quietly in a rough, circle-looking shape. Fang and I plopped down in between Fang and JJ, opposite Nudge.

"Vas happenin'?"

"No offense Nudge, but you can't do Zayn Malik."

"Whatever Max. So, what's up?"

"Not much. Max spilled some random crap during science, so we got dismissed early."

"How was I supposed to know it would semi-explode when it touched metal?"

"Semi-explode?" JJ had a confused look on her face while Tess seemed mildly amused.

"Well it didn't exactly explode, but I made a little spark and a kind of mushroom-shaped smoke cloud came from it when it touched Fang's ruler. If Mrs. Stubbs told us that would happen I would've been more careful!" I defended myself.  
"Max, knowing you, even if Stubbs told us, either you wouldn't listen or you would knock something else over that made an even worse reaction." I glared at Fang.

"Hey, at least I didn't knock over a whole friggin' table during art!" I accused.

"Max, you were there. That table collapsed cos the nail in the leg came loose. I just happened to be sitting at that table." I turned away and waved my hand at him. Eh. He may have won this discussion, but I _will _get revenge. Hehehe.

"Anyway, enough about us. What school property did _you_ destroy this morning?"

"I don't know about school property, but… umm…"

"Spit it out, Shove." Hehe, love her nickname sometimes…

"Dylanaskedmeout," she said in one word

"OMG, WHAT?" Nudge jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Ella!"

"Nudge!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I mean, I'm sitting here like a normal, innocent person, and suddenly you're behind me screaming! Jesus! Would it ki-"  
"Whatever Nudge, but _Dylan_? Why _him_? I mean, he's only slept with like, half of the girls at this school. Seriously, what is wrong with the girls in this school? He's like the guy version of Lissa, minus the flaming hair. I mean, seriously, that color is _so _fake. Anyway, pleasepleasePLEASE tell me you turned him down! He's a major player!" Nudge shifted uncomfortably.

"Nudge, no offense, but I never thought you would sink _that_ low." I yelped.

"Jesus Christ! Oh my fudging Lord, when the hell did you get here?" Iggy just shrugged. JJ had shifted to the side and now Iggy was sitting next to me. I mean, I know, maybe I shouldn't be this freaked out, but only Fang has ever been able to sneak up on me.

"Umm.. Max… If you don't mind, I'd like to not be deaf before the end of the day. Thank you."

"Anyway, back to the current discussion. WHY NUDGE?"

"Well… He came up to me and told me that he thought I was cool and asked me out. He said he was done being a player…"

"And you _believed _him? I thought you liked Sam?" Ella seemed to be slowly turning purple in the face, although she kept her temper. Kind of.

"I got over him a few weeks ago. Besides, he likes Max." I may have choked on my chocolate chip cookie. Maybe.

"What?" Nudge just looked at me like I was some hopeless case.

"Omg, it's amazing how oblivious you are sometimes, Max. I mean, it's like you notice _everything_, except when a guy is making goo-goo eyes at you." I was slightly speechless. I never thought a guy would really fall for _me _of all people. I wasn't like most of the girls in my school. I bet only like 3% of the girls in our school are virgins. God, I just realized how our school is completely full of sluts, minus my little group of friends and some others I've met. I felt Fang staring at me, my neck prickling familiarly. I turned to him with a questioning look, seeing him gazing at me intently.

"I agree with Nudge. I mean, half the guys in our classes are staring at you throughout the period, and all of them are checking you out during P.E, but you don't seem to notice it at all. And I know you well enough to say that you think there's no way. I think you underestimate yourself too much." That's the most I've heard him say today. He's quiet around others, but can speak like Nudge when he's around friends. I just looked away.

"Can we stop changing the topic, please? Why, exactly, did you say yes Nudge?" I continued the previous conversation. Slowly, everyone switched their eyes from me back to Nudge.

"He seemed sincere, so I decided that I'd try going out with him, and if anything happens, I'd break it off immediately."

"I don't think I can really stop you, but if he tries _anything_ you have to tell me and I'll personally break every bone in his body and I swear I'll make sure he won't be having any kids. And Nudge, if you try to protect him and don't tell me, I promise I'll find out one way or another, but I'd prefer it if I got the real story, from _you_, not some by-stander that loves to spread rumors. Okay?" What can I say? I'm protective of people I love. She nodded, eyes trailed on the ground.

"Glad that's settled then," I looked past her to see Lissa sashaying towards our tree (we all carved our initials into the tree at the base of the great oak) with a couple of her slut crew trailing after her.

"Hello _Fangy! _ And… _others_…" She emphasized 'others' as if it were better than whatever she was going to say before, which it probably was. Fang rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact with her, trying not to be rude. On the other hand, I frankly couldn't care less.

"Sup' slut? Whore crew" I nodded at her little followers. She failed at glaring at me; instead looking slightly constipated while the 2 girls behind her had their eyes wide with shock. Guess no one talked to them like that. Eh, they'd get used to it soon enough. Lissa flinched when I glared back at her and turned her attention to _Fangy_.

"Hey, hon, aren't you going to stop her? Don't you think my bestie for 10 years should be defending me?" He just stared at her for a while, the rest of us glaring at the red-head with equal hatred.

"Lissa, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm gonna do exactly what 'boyfriend #3' did when you mouthed-off to Max. I'm going to sit here and watch." She screeched.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE NICK WALKER! AND YOU, MAXINE RIDE, IS THE QUEEN _BITCH_ OF THIS SCHOOL!" Max smirked at her, amusement clear in her eyes.

"First of all, can you stop mixing us up, please? Fang's been _my _bestie for over 10 years, and I'm not the queen bitch. I may be a bitch sometimes, but that's only when someone either annoys the hell out of me, or says something about one of my friends. Right now, you're pulling both those things off pretty well. And second of all, it's _are_, not is. Jeez, you think if you're going to be a slut, bitch, _and _a whore, you'd at least get some grammar lessons with all the money constantly spurting out your ass." My friends were all laughing their asses off at my outburst (Fang was chuckling). Back to Lissa though. I honestly wonder why people spend so much money on such little cloth when shopping. I mean, seriously? She's wearing a frickin' denim skirt that stopped about 3 ½ inches below the waistband of her underwear (if she was even wearing any), a tank top 2 sizes too small, 7 inch heels, make-up plastered on her face making her look like some kind of ugly china doll, and her hair was abused to stay pin-straight all day. God, the guys in our school were messed up too.

"Fuck off, Ride." Then she lunged at Max, but she just rolled out of the way, hitting Fang's knee on the way.

"Sorry, Fang," I gritted my teeth in frustration. When is this girl ever going to just leave us along? Fang nodded before I got to my feet, looking down at Lissa sprawled on the floor, still trying to get up with her heels on.

"No, slut, you fuck off. We've tried being nice before, but it doesn't seem to work and you just keep coming back. I'm done with this. I swear if you don't get out of my sight _right now_ I won't be able to stop myself from kicking you in the head, and I wouldn't rely on Fang to save you. He may be quiet and all polite about it, but he hates you too, so just screw off." I've had enough of her shit. I'm itching to punch her 'pretty' little face in at this point, but I made a promise to myself that I would at least try to keep my temper. I inwardly smirked at the scared expression on her face as she scrambled away.

"Alright, I'm tired, and Fang, if we don't start moving now, we're gonna be late for English again." I picked up the remnants of my lunch, throwing them in the trash can before heading off to my next class.

**Fang POV**

Ok, so I know I'm supposed to be concerned about Max threatening to pound Lissa into dust, but it's pretty normal for me, and there's no way I'm going to defend Lissa against Max.

God, I just realized how frickin' hot Max is when she gets pissed at someone.

Umm… forget I said that…

I mean, I'm not saying she's not seriously beautiful, hot, funny, smart, awesome, badass, hardcore, tough, random, protective, athletic, cool, and overall amazing, but we've just never thought of ourselves as a couple or anything. Yeah, I had a little bit of a crush on her in like 7th grade, but I'm completely over that. I think. Anyway, I better catch up to her before I'm late for English…

**I'm sorry to any of you who like seeing other peoples' POV's, but I'm not all that good at it. I'm not really that sure about how Fang would react or think, so just bear with me. I made Lissa's last name Micson because I have this Librarian in my school called Mrs. Conzemius, and she is a total bitch. She kicked all the middle-schoolers out of the library for the whole year because a couple of them were being too loud. Hate her soooo much. In fact, I hate her **_**this **_**much! ;P I mixed up some of the letters in her last name till I found something that sounded ok with 'Lissa'. Btw, Lissa and Brigid are sisters. I'll give some of the ages, but there will be more coming.**

**Oh, and one last thing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Fly by,**

**TalktotheHalo**


	3. Just keep swimming, swimming

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but my computer hours got cut in half by my parents, but I made it up by writing an extra long chapter. Anyway, I promised ages, so here they are (nicknames are in ''s and I added heights too, but they might not be exact): (sorry if some of the last names are the same as anyone thought of in their stories!)**

**Maximum Ride: 15 – 5"8**

**Nick 'Fang' Walker: 15 – 6"2**

**James 'Iggy' Griffiths: 15 – 6"1**

**Monique 'Nudge' Walker (adopted): 14 – 5"4**

**Ella Martinez: 14 – 5"3**

**Zephyr 'Gazzy' Griffiths: 7/8 – 5"1**

**Angelica 'Angel' Walker: 6 – 4"8**

**Jeniffer Joy 'JJ' Zimmer: 15 – 5"7**

**Tessa 'Tess' :15 – 5"6**

**Lissa Micson: 15 – 5"5**

**Brigid Micson: 14 – 5"4**

**Dylan Gunther-Hagen: 15 – 6"1**

**These are the characters mentioned so far, but I'll probably add more, and I'm not gonna include the adults' ages unless it's important to know, so…**

**OMGOMGOMG! I forgot the disclaimer! Oops… Anyway, I don't own any Maximum Ride characters, songs, etc… in this story, unless I made them up myself (some of the characters soon to come).**

**Max POV**

School's _finally_ over and I'm now at home eating the chocolate chip cookies my mom made. That woman is AMAZING when it comes to cooking. Once the heavenly goodness touched my tongue my day brightened. I mean, chocolate chip cookies are overall, generally awesome, but my mom's are absolute _heaven_. I practically moaned when I ate my first cookie. Sure, I get some weird looks from Ella and my mom, but I don't care as long as I get the deliciousness you call cookies. Maybe my mom should open a store for all her baking… hmm…

Anyway, there wasn't really any time earlier to mention the sleepover, so Fang ended up just texting everyone to come at 5:30-ish. It's about 5:00 now, so imma get my stuff ready and leave. After finishing the batch of cookies (minus 5 for mom and Ella) I hopped upstairs and packed my PJ's, some clothes for tomorrow, a swimsuit and towel, toothbrush & toothpaste, etc... The clothes I picked for tomorrow are black skinny jeans, my black hightops (of course), a blue tank top, and my hoodie. My PJ's were pretty much just sweatpants and a tight-fitting black tank top. I think Fang's colorfulness is getting to me. I'm too lazy to pack my sleeping bag. Eh, I'll just come back for it later. By the time I finished I had just enough time to take a quick shower. I decided to change into my swimsuit and put on some fresh basketball shorts and a tank top over. We wouldn't really be going out cos it was a bit late, so whatever. I dried and tied my hair up quickly before grabbing my bag and tossing it over to Fang's balcony.

I stepped over the drop between balconies and pushed open the door. It wouldn't budge. Ugh, Fang! I swear, it's like he forgets everything. I started knocking like a 5 year-old hopped up on sugar.  
"Yo Fangles! Wanna open the door for your favorite bestie?" I screamed at the glass door. I waited for a while before I heard quiet footsteps. _Finally! _ That idiot always does this. You think he'd learn. The door slid open and I stepped through, colliding with a wall. Hmm… Apparently it wasn't a wall after all. How do I know? Well 1) it said "Oomph" and 2) it stumbled backwards, dragging me with it. I landed on something solid yet strangely comfortable. Blowing hair out of my eyes I glanced up in time to see Fang groan and turn his head towards me.

"Is there a reason whenever we're on one of our balconies, this happens?" I questioned him.

"Je ne sais pas," he shrugged. "Maybe they just don't like us very much." I rolled my eyes.

"I had no idea our balconies were living creatures. Oh, now I know why they hate us! _You_ forgot to feed them. Duh!" I exclaimed, a glint of amusement lurking behind my eyes. I turned back to the glass door, calling out, "sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Now it was Fang's turn to roll his eyes.

"You know, I think I could get used to this," he commented on our position on the floor, this time with me on top of him (omg, you dirty minded freaks!). I blushed before shooting back, "next time, remind me to knee you where the sun don't shine, then we'll see how you feel about being in this position." He glanced down at my chest and I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "eyes are up here Fang."

"What? Oh, i-it's not what you think. I was just wondering when you started wearing jewelry." Oh right, my necklace.

"Oh. Yeah, my dad gave me that on my 12th birthday. I wear it every day."

"I've never seen you wear it before..." he reached his hand up to look at it closer. It was made up of a small silver pendant. It was small sparrow pendant hanging on a thin silver chain.

"That's probably because you don't stare at my chest all day, unlike some people I don't care to name…"

"Dylan?" Fang looked disgusted. I nodded. Ugh. Dylan. I mentally shuddered. He was _such_ a dick. All the pervert did was check girls out during school and hook up with them after. He was rich, so he could afford to fail all his classes since he was going to end up working in his father's company when he graduated. His father, Dr. Gunther-Hagen, was a genetic scientist and he owned a research lab somewhere in Germany. He moved his family of 2 here a couple of years ago because he was opening a new lab somewhere in Arizona.

"Well, all I can say is I think that asshole and the queen slut (Lissa) deserve each other. Now, let's go before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea." I said, remembering our current situation.

"Too late for that," I heard from the doorway as a camera flashed. "I can't believe I finally got a picture of you two _like that_! OMG, this is _sooo_ going on Facebook!" I jumped off of Fang, staring dumbfounded at the two teenagers. Ella was typing on her phone at a ridiculous speed while Nudge leaned over her shoulder, staring intently at the screen with excitement and overflowing joy clear in her eyes. Ella pretty much looked the same. If you took a picture of _that_ right now, you'd think they were psychotic. I felt Fang stand up behind me calmly, which was exactly the opposite of how I was feeling. Unlike some of you people out there that have normal families, my mom has a Facebook account and practically cyber stalks her two daughters. Oh no oh no oh no…. What if my mom saw that and thought we were dating. That would make monthly dinner with our favorite neighbors _very_ embarrassing for both Fang and me. Oh god…

"Ella!" She stared at me, wide-eyed, as if she just remembered I was in the room planning multiple ways to kill her without being caught. She and Nudge looked at each other, a silent understanding, and both sprinted out the room at the same time Fang and I started chasing them. Wow, there's a lot of synchronization going on right now.

I screeched to a halt just as I saw Iggy but I was too late. I crashed into him and we landed on the floor at the top of the stairs. Ugh, that hurt. Omg, _second time in 3 minutes!_ I truly am a clumsy person, aren't I? Fang voiced my thoughts almost exactly.

"Great minds think alike. Now, AFTER THE PINK BLOBS!"  
"Sir, yes sir!"

"Iggy, why are you still on the floor? Get off your lazy ass and help before I make you." He got up pretty fast after I added that comment.

"Yeah, first, who, where, and why?"

"Nudge and Ella, aka 'pink blobs', I have no idea, and that is none of your concern," He looked like he was about to argue but I shot him a look that shut him up.  
"Ok people, SPLIT UP! Whoever finds them, shout" They nodded and took off down the stairs and proceeded to run in some random direction. I chose to search the backyard and tree house, then go to our house to see if they snuck back over there.

They weren't in the backyard or tree house, so I went back home and burst into Ella's room. The culprits were sitting on the bed wide-eyed with their phones out. I dived at them and snatched up the demonic devices, then ran back out the room to my own. I didn't have time to get the key I hid, so I just opened my balcony door and leaped over to Fang's. I noticed he closed the door again and when I tried to open it, the friggin' thing was locked. I glanced back to find the little rainbow children trying to pry the door open and get outside. I hurriedly looked for some kind of escape route. Well, there was a pretty thick tree branch to my right. I took a risk and climbed onto it. Thankfully the many branches held my weight and were easy to climb. I reached the bottom in record time and sprinted off to the door leading to Fang's living room, and being the lucky person I am, I barreled into Fang's mom, but the difference is that she was sturdier than her son and his best friend, who are both taller than her. Wow, my best friends were all weaklings.

"Oh, sorry Anne! Um.. Have you seen Nudge or Ella in the last, say, minute and 43 seconds?" I asked hopefully.

"No harm done, and nop. Sorry. They're probably liquefying their eyes reading magazines." I loved Fang's mom. She was so laid-back and fun.

"Ok, thank!" I called over my shoulder, running towards the staircase.

"Fangles! Igmund! Get your skinny butts down here!" I heard scuffling and finally the two retards I call my friends stumbled down the stairs after each other.

"Find them?" Our houses were pretty big, so they actually were probably still looking when I came in. I held up the bright pink phones and said, "lets delete them before they come back." Racing upstairs we all dove into Fang's bedroom and locked the door behind us, then made sure the balcony was locked. I plopped down on the bed after the boys and picked up Ella's phone while passing Nudge's to Fang and Iggy. Yes! She forgot to lock her phone. I swiped my finger across her iphone4 and found the picture, deleting it quickly.

"Done?" I asked the guys. I didn't like their response. "She has some kind of advanced password. You need the password and then she has a pattern lock installed. God, she is such a tech geek…" Fang commented.

"Hand it over," I told Fang, "I know most of her passwords anyway, so maybe she has the same one on her phone." He tossed it to me and I turned the screen on. The words "Enter password:" welcomed me. I typed in nudgechannel, iheartsam, and nudgeissexy. None worked. Hmm… I think I know… I pressed a few letters and fist pumped the air in victory. The guys looked at me expectantly.

"I'm guessing you got in?" Iggy, sometimes I wonder if you're blind.

"No shit, Sherlock. There were only 2 more options. Care to guess what they were?"

"Nudgelicious?"

"I didn't think you would get that right, Fang… anyway, the one that worked was dylansgurl… I do not approve in the least."

"I think we all agree on that one, but whatever, did you get past the pattern lock?"

"Hold on… um… yep. God she's so predictable. A heart? Really?" I rolled my eyes at my friends' choice in passcodes. I passed the device to Fang, "here, I'm tired of scrolling through pictures."

"K, done. Now, where are the little devils?"

"IDK" Iggy, what am I going to do with you?

"I think the Pink Ones are rubbing off on our dear Iggles here."

"Whatever. When are the others gonna get here? I'm bored of hanging out with just the two of you. You're mean to me."

"Deal with it" That kid complains too much if you ask me.

"C'mon, lets go see what they're up to now," Fang said. Igs and I nodded and followed him out only to be attacked by a small black ball of fur.

"Yo, wassup Total?" You can probably guess who that was…

"Hey tiger, what're you up to now?" I question the little canine running around my legs. He just barked up at me. Not, that I was expecting him to talk or anything. The doorbell rang at that moment, resulting in Total trotting down the stairs and jumping at the door.

"Alright, tiger, I think you scared any mailmen away from the door." Fang opened the door to let in JJ and Tess. They greeted us and watched as Ella and Nudge marched in demanding their phones and plopping down on the couches. They were sitting in one of the loveseats, Iggy then walked over and occupied the single armchair, and JJ and Tess dove –literally– onto the beanbags, leaving the other loveseat for Fang and I. We sat and I put my feet up onto Fang's lap. Eh, he was used to it.

"Sup' chicas?" I asked casually.

"We could ask you the same thing. What's up with the pic?" JJ smirked.

"What pic?"  
"Oh, you know. The one of you and Fang." I felt my face heat up in a blush while Fang paled slightly, and then went back to his emotionless mask.  
"How did you know about that?" Said boy asked in a controlled voice.

"It's all over Facebook, Twitter, _and_ MSN. Plus, everyone in Ella's phonebook got a text with the picture attached. Everyone in school's been buzzing about it since it was posted." Tess was laughing her ass off by now and Ella and Nudge looked triumphant. They wouldn't be that proud when I kicked both their asses.  
"I can't believe we didn't check their Facebooks… Omg… How could we forget about the possibility that it could be all over the freaking _internet_? I'm so stupid" JJ looked at me as if she was feeling bad, as if she knew what I was going through. She was probably the most understanding of us all.

"It's not as bad as you think, you know. It's actually a really good picture. Omg, maybe you could frame this and put it in your bedrooms or in a photo album or something! That would be seriously cute. Here, check it out yourself," she handed me her phone.

I have to admit, the picture really didn't look that bad. I was lying on top of Fang with him looking up at me, both of us smiling and looking generally happy. My hair was a waterfall falling to my left shoulder, blocking out the immense sun. It was actually pretty cute… Um… Forget I said anything… I looked at the comments below, finding about 23 comments in the last 10 minutes or so. Most were things like "OMG that's so cute!" or "Are they together now? They're seriously perfect for each other!" or "OMG, Max. You are so pretty, and Fang's looking hot as always! You guys are a great couple!" But then there were comments like "YOU BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S MINE, SLUT! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" You can probably guess who that was from. I was glad to see that after _that_ comment there were people saying, "OMG Lissa, he's not your boyfriend. He never was, and he never will be," and things like "Lissa, you're the slut AND the bitch. I've known them forever and they've ALWAYS been best friends. I think it's sooo cute and it's not like Fang's gonna ditch Max (who btw is way cooler & nicer than you), so he can be with YOU of all people. You only get guys because they want a quick fuck. What is with the guys in this school?"

I'm not kidding, those were real comments. That last one was from one of the girls in my Bio, Geography, and Math class who's really sweet. Her name is Claire and she's really nice. We're good friends, but we just don't hang out often because we both have our own tight groups of friends that we're closer to. It felt great to see that people were standing up for me and telling Lissa off. She really deserved it. She was a bitch to all the girls that got in her way. She's stolen multiple boyfriends from so many sweet girls and broken up so many great relationships that I've lost count.

"Max, why are you smiling?" Iggy snapped my attention away from my (rather long) train of thought. I didn't even realize I was smiling…

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that people are actually standing up to Lissa. And, believe it or not, standing up for me… Lissa's trash talking me on FB and there are at least 10 people telling her to fuck off and mind her own business. It's… just so touching!" I wiped away a fake tear and put my hand over my heart. Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes at me. I felt Fang staring at me and turned my head in his direction. I passed JJ's phone over so he could read the comments. After a little while I saw him smirk. By now everyone had gotten out their phones and read all the comments. I heard Ig comment "Oh, SNAP" and high-five Ella and Nudge. Fang passed JJ's phone back to her and there was a short, comfortable silence that was broken by, say it with me: Iggy.

"So… What now?"

"Why don't we go swimming?" Nudge suggested. There were a chorus of sure's and ok's from the group. We all headed outside and started to strip to our swimsuits. I was a little reluctant because Ella had thrown out most of my swimsuits without me knowing and replaced them with bikinis and tankinis. The only one-piece I have is black and is only attached by a strip of fabric in the middle, so technically, it's still a bikini. I screamed at Ella for hours after I found out. I felt the guys staring at me and I turned to them to see their jaws on the ground.

"Do you guys actually _want_ to eat flies?" I walked over to them, "If not, then close your mouths." I clamped their jaws shut for them and patted/slapped the sides of their faces lightly (only one each, the side furthest away from me). Everyone watched as I cannonballed into the pool, followed by Ella, JJ, Tess, and then Nudge. The guys dived in last, both almost bumping into me.

**Fang POV**

Holy fucking shit, Max looks hot! OMG, Ella, I FREAKING LOVE YOUR OVERLY PINK FASHION SENSE AND SISTERLY NEED TO AGRAVATE MAX IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE! God I feel like going and hugging her right now for this, but then that would be 1) awkward 2) suspicious 3) obvious, and 4) that would go against my brick wall/emo attitude. Anyway, Max is just swimming around and hot damn she looks amazing. Yeah, what I said about my crush on her being gone, I was so wrong… It's back stronger that ever. And the hormones & testosterone aren't helping. Neither is the fact that Max is in a bikini, but I'm not complaining about that one… Oh oh, I got an idea. This'll be fun, and I get to be close to Max without being suspicious. Hehehe…

**Max POV**

We just swam around for a bit, talking and laughing when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. So, me being me, what do I do?

I scream. Loud.

"HOLY SHIT! FANG! I SWEAR, I WILL FUCKING _KILL_ YOU, WALKER! LET ME GO!" He just chuckled.

"Nop," he said, popping the 'p', "cuz if I let you go you'll kill me," he said in an innocent voice. Innocent my ass.

"Ugh. Let. Go." I struggled to pry his arms away, which resulted in me accidentally pushing my self closer to his chest. God, how much does the kid work out? Umm… Nevermind… "Jesus Christ, you're crushing me with your, and I quote 'rock hard muscles'! I'm gonna suffocate before you give me the chance to drown."

"But you're so cudly!" He pouted, hugging me tighter. The others were busy laughing. Still. Uh oh… please no…

"Fang…" I whispered, "My bikini top strap is coming undone." He pulled his head back a little to see if I was just trying to get away, but when he saw it was slipping, he let go of me slightly and knotted the strings for me.

"Thanks, Fang."

"I'll always be here for you Maxi…" He whispered, then grabbed my waist again. Ugh.

I glared.

He huffed.

"_Fine_, but only cuz you asked _nicely_." He replied sarcastically. I was about to thank him when he dragged me down under water. I barely had time to hold my breath before he pulled me down. As quickly as we sank, we shot back up to the surface.

"Fang! Guys, help me! You know what, screw you people! You're all mean assholes!" The others were all laughing. Just watching and sitting on their lazy asses.  
"I'm not letting you go," Fang whispered in a sing-song voice. His lips were touching my ear lightly, making me shiver. "Not ever. I promise." **(I know, I know, sappy moment. Cue the "awwww"s.)**

"Awwww!" Tess spoke, "maybe someone should take another picture!" At that Fangfinally let go of me. I instantly felt the cold water where Fang's arms used to be. Now I'm kinda wishing he were still holding me. This pool is seriously cold.

"Thank you!" I hugged my unintentional savior. "As for the rest of you *glare*, I hate you with a burning passion." I climbed out of the pool to change.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO, MAXI! Great minds think alike"

"And then there's yours, which aren't so great." I called back, rolling my eyes at the synchronization of the others. I mean it, _all_ of them said it at the exact same time. It's like they rehearsed it or something… Hmm…. Note to self: hook up security cameras at home. I want to see if they're forming some kind of conspiracy against me… Yeah, I know, I'm a little paranoid… Just a little…

I just realized something… Fang was hugging me while I had a freaking _bikini_ on and he had _no shirt_! Omgomgomg… Breathe, Max. It's not that big a deal…

I grabbed my bag and changed into my sweatpants and tank top and made my way downstairs again, my hair dripping down my back a little. I found the guys + JJ down in the loft, already lounging around. The loft is pretty much the basement that's been totally pimped out by the gang. It's awesome. There are couches and beanbags everywhere, piles of pillows in random places, a huge flat-screen TV, a big fluffy carpet in the middle of the room, a bookcase completely full of DVD's, and a stereo and Ipod dock. We always come down here when we hang out at Fang's house. With my house, it's the attic that's got everyone's attention. But more about that later.

I was about to dive headfirst onto the blue beanbag next to Fang's like the mature being I am, but I got shoved at the last second and ended up falling into Fang's lap. His hands instinctively shot to my waist and he looked just as shocked as I felt. Feeling the blush creeping onto my face, I shot up to glare at Nudge and Iggy. They were all rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs with silent laughter while JJ was silently freaking out happily in the corner on her beanbag. Ella and Nudge had apparently gotten in just after I did and Iggy saw an opportunity to make everyone (minus me and Fang) laugh, so he signaled Nudge to help him. Fang was staring at the ground, spacing out at that moment. When everyone had settled down, JJ decided to tell us why she acted like she did.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I groaned while the 'Sunshine Sisters' replied with a "what?"

"Well, when you guys were plotting for Max to fall onto Fang, I had my phone out, and," Oh no oh no oh no… "I managed to get a picture of Max sitting on fangs lap. The funniest part is that they were both blushing!" Suddenly Ells and Nudge's phones buzzed and they checked their screens, giggling. Everyone else's were upstairs in our bags or charging. Please God, don't let her have sent it to everyone… PLEASE!

"Omg, Jay, who else did you send this to?" I do not want to know.

"Pretty much my whole address book, minus parents and such… Oh, and it's now on Facebook too. God, maybe we should make an album for all the embarrassing pictures of Max and Fang. I mean, 2 in one afternoon? That's got to be a record, and there'll probably be a lot more." The universe hates me. Wait… omfg…

"Nudge, Els, please tell me you didn't send that picture to any parents?" They looked at each other as if suddenly realizing that they forgot something important. Oh god no…

"Umm… Ha, about that…" Ella started. I was internally freaking out…

"Well, the good part is that she doesn't have many parents in her address book… At least we only sent it to Valencia and Anne. If Ella's phone numbers didn't get wiped 2 weeks ago at that party, she would have all our parents + some teachers and other people's parents phone numbers too. That would've been worse and _way _more embarrassing for you…" Nudge rambled. I groaned and clutched my head, placing my elbows on my knees. Iggy chose this time to speak up.

"You know, it doesn't really matter. I mean, you're best friends. I've seen you guys that close during movies and stuff, minus the sitting on Fang's lap, and it just seems casual and natural, as if you don't care. Besides, everyone thought slash thinks you're dating. Some are saying that you're secretly dating and you're just nervous to make it public or something, but others just think you're great friends. Anyway, didn't you see those photo comments? Everyone thinks it's, and I quote 'cute'."

"God Ig, you're worse than Nudge." Tess piped up. She's more of a quiet badass type, but is completely awesome either way.

"Whatever, it's true." Everyone nodded or mumbled their agreement. I glanced at Fang to find him already looking at me.

"Alright, I'm bored, let's play truth or dare!" Oh, Ella… You have yet to learn that I will embarrass you beyond belief if you play this game with me. Insert evil cackle. Reluctant ok's from all around, plus some nodding from Fang. I swear, that boy needs to talk more. We gathered around in a tight circle and the game began.

"Ok, only 3 rules! No dares can take place in class or put you in any risk of being suspended slash expelled. The second is that you _have _to do the dares someone gives you, no getting out of it unless it's totally unfair, then we take a vote. And the third is dares can only last a maximum of 24 hours." Nudge declared. We all nodded absently.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" JJ decided to put in. "Nerd" Iggy coughed. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, I wanna start! Mmm… Ella! Truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth…?"

"Who do you like?" Ah, always the same questions. Tsk tsk… Ella murmured inaudibly.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Iggy…" El said a little louder. Iggy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. I laughed quietly at his reaction. "Alright," Ella started, hoping the attention would move away from her soon, "Tess, truth or dare?"

"Truth," of course.

"Who do you want to go with to the Halloween Dance?"

"Well, I was hoping Jake would ask me…"

"Jake O'neil?"

"Yeah, he's my Bio partner and he's really sweet. Not to mention easy on the eyes." She winked at us and we laughed. "K, my turn! Umm… Fang! Truth or dare?"

"… Dare."

"Excellent! Mwahahahaha!" She cackled in response. "I dare you to…. Hmm… Oh, I got it! On Monday whenever you're with Max, " God, this can't be good. She has the creepy look in her eyes... "And you see Lissa," I was right, this is gonna spell trouble, "You have to…"

**Hehehe! Cliffy, finally! This is gonna be good… I love truth or dare. It's hilarious and seriously fun. I hope you guys like it, and just to give you a hint... FAX FAX FAAAAAAAX! Mwahahahahaahahaha! **

**Last thing, REVIEW YO!**

**Fly by,**

**TalktotheHalo**


	4. Dare to dream of Max

**K, guys, here it is. Sorry if you guys were hoping to get some of the chapters earlier, but I'm kinda banned from spending the whole day on the computer and I have other stuff to do, so I haven't had as much time to update. I know it's summer and I have more free time, but my parents hate that I'm being anti-social towards my family and I'm glued to the laptop screen all day, so again, SORRY! And for those of you who saw my (last-resort) review on my story, please ignore it because I convinced my mom to unblock fanfic.**

**Btw, I forgot about Tess' last name which is "Knight", and also, Iggy's not blind. Just clarifying.**

**I'm not gonna say the disclaimer again. It makes me get teary… JK, but anyway, to the story! **

**Thanks to all you guys who read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story!**

** : Sorry, I'm not that good at making the story funny, but I'll try a little harder. **

"**Previously, on Pretty Little Liars!" Scratch PLL and insert 'Maximum High' :P**

"_K, my turn! Umm… Fang! Truth or dare?"_

"… _Dare."_

"_Excellent! Mwahahahaha!" She cackled in response. "I dare you to…. Hmm… Oh, I got it! On Monday whenever you're with Max, " God, this can't be good. She has the creepy look in her eyes... "And you see Lissa," I was right, this is gonna spell trouble, "You have to…"_

**Max POV**

"MAKE OUT WITH MAX FOR 20 SECONDS!" JJ finished.

"WHAT?" Fang and I screamed at the same time. "That's not fair at all!" I argued.

"Fine… How about kiss once every time you see her outside of class. You won't get detention for making out in between classes, so you don't need to worry about that. Mrs. Hartman (out principal) is a sucker for young love."

"That's still not much better…" I grumbled.

"Fine, we're taking a vote. Raise your hand if you think this is unfair and I should pick another dare." Fang and I raised our hands. Oh no…

"Now, raise your hand if you think this is an awesome dare and you'll be there to support Maxie and Fangy all the way through this." Everyone else put his or her hand up. "Majority wins!"

I groaned and Fang dropped his head into his hands while JJ cackled evilly in the background. Ok, maybe 'cackled' is too strong a word, but that girl _is_ evil, I tell you.

PURE EVIIIIIIL!

"Do we really have to do this?" Fang broke into my thoughts. I shrugged in response, "I guess, but I don't think this is fair to us. I-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, quit complaining. Alright, Max, because you were included in the previous dare," JJ said in an official-sounding voice, "we shall skip your turn until we get around the circle fully. If we get that far that is." She added. Mumbled agreements all around.

**Fang POV**

OH MY FREAKING SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA! I can't believe JJ picked that as my dare. Of course, if Max didn't mind, I could do that every day for hours… To be honest, I'm lucky I got a dare like this. I know Max doesn't really feel the need to make out with her best friend at any time, but I do. As long as it's a dare, she has to do it, and I'm not complaining. I was planning to ask her out, but then thought better of it. What if I get rejected and it ruins our friendship. Everything would be really awkward and knowing her, she'll feel guilty for rejecting me and blame herself for our friendship dissolving/becoming awkward. I don't want to put us through that, so I'm just going to try and lay low, cos if I had a choice (which I kinda do at the moment), I would pick being her best friend and at least having her in my life, over trying, getting rejected, and losing our friendship for good. The good part is, I don't think she realizes how I feel about her.

Oh, and when I said I was over my crush on Max… I lied. I've been whipped since the very first day.

**TIME SKIP – Because I have no idea what other dares to do and it will get pretty boring soon, so just assume that the dares were minor unless I suggest they aren't. I might add something later that says there was a certain dare. **

**Max POV**

Well, that wasn't what I expected… ! JJ I AM GOING TO FUDGING _KILL YOU_! I AM _FREAKING OUT_! OH GOD, I HAVE TO KISS FANG! IN FRONT OF LISSA! HOLY FLAMING GUINIE PIGS! OMGOMG! _BREATHE MAX, BREATHE!_

Ok. I'm calm. I'm calm.

As calm as I can be knowing that in two days I practically have to make out with Fang – aka my best friend – in front of my arch enemy who happens to love_ stalking _my best friend on a daily basis. In fact, I think we're lucky she didn't find out about this sleepover and demand that she was invited.I seriously think that girl has some mental issues. God, she needs to get a grip.

Maybe I should get back to the present because the gang is staring at me with worried expressions.

"Max…? You alright?" Fang asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I made my face impassive. We called the expression 'Fang's signature look'.

"Ok, then! So, I'm gonna hit the hay so cos we're going out tomorrow. Why do people say that anyway? 'Hit the hay'…. I wonder how that phrase started. Did people living in the Stone Age sleep on hay? You'd think that because it's called the Stone Age they would've slept on stones, right? I mean seriously, who comes up with all this stuff. OH MY FUZZY RAINBOW UNICORNS! I forgot about my outfit for tom-rwhy! Gwtyhwhqanndovmihymuowf!" Tess, who was sitting closest to Nudge, _finally_ put her hand on Nudge's mouth.

"Thank the Lord!"

"Finally!"

"All hail Tessa Knight! Goddess of Silence and Order!" Oh, Iggy. What are we going to do with you?

"Actually, I think the silent thing goes to Fang…" I commented. Fittingly, he nodded, making Ella and Tess giggle while me, JJ, Iggy and Nudge just smiled.

"Alright, why don't we get back on track," I continued. "We're gonna go shopping and crap tomorrow, so we might want to get some sleep soon. I, personally, am tired and am probably gonna collapse as soon as we figure out sleeping order or whatever it is."

"Ok, Nudge and I are sleeping with our sleeping bags in the corner. Jay, Tess, what about you guys?" Ella asked.

"Umm," they shared a look, a silent conversation, and Tess nodded. "Probably over there." JJ pointed to the side of the room.

"K, Ig, you kick during the night, so you're probably gonna sleep alone, correct?" Ella questioned and Iggy nodded. I think half of us had bruises for a few days and had woken up about 3 times before Iggy regained contiousness.

"Uh, I'll sleep in the other corner."

"Alright, that leaves Max and Fang. Are you guys sleeping in your usual corner?" I nodded and Fang just shrugged. As long as I can remember, whenever Fang and I had a sleepover, we always slept in the same corner of the loft - the right corner closest to the door. We both had a slight feeling of claustrophobia when in small spaces or crowds, and got nervous/anxious when we couldn't find a way out.

Basically, I freaked if I was stuck in a small space. My sister locked my in a box when I was about 6 and ever since, I've been slightly aware of the size of the room I was in. I absolutely _love_ wide open spaces.

Anyway, Fang and I made our way over to our corner and Fang started spreading a big, thick blanket across the floor, 2 sides touching the walls.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room and get my sleeping bag and stuff."

"It's fine, we can just share. Anyway, it's like 10. Do you really wanna risk slipping on the balcony and falling 2 stories to solid ground?"

"Violent mind," I commented. I guess I didn't really want to go back there right now. Not after the movie just now. I've watched a lot of horror movies, but taken kinda creeped me out because it's really possible. That could happen to anyone. "Alright, fine, but I'm sleeping furthest from the wall." I got up to climb up the stairs with Fang trailing behind.

"I know. I love the loft, and it's huge and all, but I hate feeling so enclosed…" He followed me upstairs and stopped at the closet on the second floor where they kept the extra blankets and whatnot. We grabbed a large, thick blanket and 2 pillows. That room was like an icebox. Trudging down to the loft, we set up our sleeping station and plopped down. There was whispering throughout the room, but it died down quickly. I started to get drowsy and my eyes slowly drifted closed…

**Fang POV**

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Mother of turtle pants, I'm hooked. She looks like an angel. In fact, I can imagine her with wings right now, but for some reason, they're not angel wings, they're hawk wings. It portrays her power, strength, courage, bravery, skill-

I've got to stop doing that. Once I start, I won't stop. *Sigh* Better get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. The only good part is that I get to spend it with Max. And then there's the fact that if I actually wake up tomorrow, it means I haven't been killed by ninja assassins during the night. They'd probably stab me with knives multiple time and then t-

Yeah, I have a violent mind. Max was right… But then again, when is she ever wrong?

My thoughts stayed on Max as my eyes got heavier... My last conscious thought was:

Max, I love you so much.

**Ella POV **

I woke up with a start, stifling a scream. I hate nightmares! Checking the clock on my phone I concluded that it was about 3:47 in the morning. Ugh, might as well get some water… I passed Iggy on the way to the door. God he's just so _cute_ when he's sleeping. Yes, I have a crush on Iggy. It's just, those sea-blue eyes, his strawberry blonde hair, his tall and muscled figure… **(ok, just to be clear, IMMA FANG LOVER! Iggy's funny and all but I prefer Fang. And also, I hate Dylan, Lissa, and Brigid. God, all of them are trying to break up the FAXNESS and I hatehatehate them for it!) **

I almost tripped over Max on the way to the door and was about to tiptoe past until I heard my sister's name. I turned back to the corner and went as close as possible without stepping on anyone.

"Max… Max... I… I love you… " I heard Fang murmer. OMGOMGOMG! AAHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YES!

He said her name again, but this time he didn't just _say_ it, he _moaned_ it. OMG, he's having a dirty dream about my sister. I'm so using this as blackmail. I whipped out my phone and started recording. After a while of listening to 'Max… Max…' he shifted a little, so I decided to leave before he caught me. I skipped up the stairs and poured myself some water. Oh, I couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow. Mwahahaha!

**Max POV**

You'll never guess how I woke up this morning.

Well, it started with multiple people giggling and shuffling above me. Then I heard the camera's snapping photo after photo of me. I was confused at first…

Until I realized I was curled into Fang's chest and he had his arm over my waist. His head was resting above mine. My arms where bent against my chest as if we fell asleep with him hugging me, which totally didn't happen. The worst part (besides all the pictures the gang had) was that I was on _Fang's_ pillow, meaning _I_ was the one who 'caused' this little scene. Oh god…

I tried to move, but Fang's embrace was like steel. I tried to push myself away from him, but his grip just tightened.

"FANG! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND LET ME GO!"

"Mmm… Nah… Like I said yesterday, you're cuddly" He hugged me even harder. God, his stubborn ass is gonna be the death of me.

"I'll tell everyone about your Mr. Fluffy if you don't let me go."

"Max, the last time I saw that bear was when I was 6. You're losing your touch. I mean, no fresh blackmail material? What happened?"

I scowled.

He smirked.

I punched him in the arm.

He yelped.

I smirked.

He scowled.

"Whatever, Walker. Now. Let. Go. Of. Me. Are we seriously gonna do this again?"

"Yup!" He popped the 'p' at the end. I noticed the others were just watching us with amused looks on their faces.

"Uh… What're you guys doing?" I questioned.

"Watching you guys. Have I ever told you how cute you are together? Oh yeah, I have. In fact, I do it every day. But do you ever listen to me? Noooooo, you don't. It makes me feel _sooo_ special." Oh JJ. Sometimes it's like we have 2 Nudge's.

"Whatever you say Jay. I'm hungry. Does anyone want bacon?" Iggy asked. Ah, Iggy. Always the little chef. How could we live without you? They all followed him up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, ok. Now, Fang, if you don't mind I would like to go eat something, seeing as I haven't shoved any food in my mouth for at least 8 hours. In my opinion, that's just _way_ too long, so if you'll excuse me…" I tried to get up again and was able to stand, only to be dragged back down. And being the lucky person I am, guess where I landed? Right.

On top of Fang.

Again.

Oh god, he has a nice chest.

Holy flippin' fish sticks (I told you I was hungry) that boy has _abs_!

How I love being an extremely hormonal teenager. That was sarcasm, just so you know. I mean, do you know how much hormones can affect your life? I dare you to Google (I love how it's now used as a verb) how many teen pregnancies there are annually. There are _eleven year olds_ getting pregnant nowadays! ELEVEN! Girl, if your age is on the clock, you're too young for the c***. Sorry, I had to make that quote reference. Wow, I'm getting off track.

Fang grabbed me and rolled on top of me.

"You're not excused."

"Fang, _please_ let me go. See, I asked nicely. Now get off of me before I castrate you and burn you at the stake! And if that doesn't work and you somehow survive the wrath of Maximum Ride, I will just have to resort to painting your room pink and sticking permanent unicorns and rainbow flowers around the place."

"Violent. And evil." He commented. His breath tickled my face. How does his breath smell of peppermint and strawberries in the _morning_? Geez, this kid can do the impossible and make it look so effortless. I must look a mess right now…

Ok, WHAT AM I THINKING TODAY? What the hell's wrong with me? First I'm thinking of Fang's abs, then about my _appearance_? Next thing you know, I'm gonna be talking about pink skirts and tubetops with Nudge and Ella and-

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Pourquoi tu regarde moi?"

"Wow, I was right. You're probably failing in French…" I glared at him.

"Whatever, Dipshit. Just answer the question."

"No reason." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, sure. Hey Fang? I have a question…"

"Shoot."

"Do you mind GETTING THE FRICK OFF OF ME?"

"Hey Lovebirds! Get off your conjoined asses and skedaddle on up here before all the bacon is gone and we ditch you for the mall!" JJ screamed from the top of the stairs. Fang _finally_ got off of me and started walking up the stairs, stopping only to smirk and say:  
"You coming or what?" I glowered in response and pushed myself to a standing position, following his trail. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

**Fang POV **

So after my dream about… ahem… Max, I woke up with my arm around her waist and she was snuggled into my chest. My chin rested on her head and our legs intertwined. God, I could wake up like this every day for the rest of my life. I kept my eyes closed for a while, until Max shook me. I'm not gonna replay the whole conversation, but mostly all that was going through my head was:

_Oh my freaking god, Max looks so beautiful right now. I'd say hot, but that would make me sound kinda like an asshole, although she's also really hot. Am I flirting with her? I want to kiss her right now. _

When JJ called us up I had to walk upstairs pretty fast. It was all I could do to stop myself from jumping her and kissing her senseless. That was a cute little scene (Did I just say 'cute'? Guys don't say 'cute', it's not manly enough…), but the most interesting part of the morning was when Ella confronted me during breakfast.

"Hey Fang, can I talk to you for a second?" I followed her to my room upstairs.

"So, what's up?" I asked as she closed and locked the door. That move made me nervous, but I brushed it aside.

"I know your dirty little secret," she said in a sing-song voice. "Although, it's just a little obvious if you ask me…"

"What are you talking about" This ought to be good.

"You love my sister." She said plainly. "OMG I was right, you're blushing! I knew it! This is great! Once you decide to grow some balls and ask her out, me and Nudge will be able to plan all your dates and outfits, and then the wedding and hon-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"What makes you think I like Max?" She held up her phone.

"Well, I may have some evidence." Internally I was freaking out. She snapped her phone open, pressed a few buttons at a ridiculous speed, and handed it to me. I listened for a second and heard my voice _moaning_ Max's name.

"I'm guessing you had a dirty dream last night, huh?" My face heated up even more. Ella smirked as if she'd just walked away from a huge fight after rendering Lissa and her little posse speechless.

"Just so you know, the whole gang supports you. They'd all already guessed it before I told them, which is the exact reason I did. Don't worry, no one knows about the recording, and being the nice person I am, I'll delete it if you want." I nodded and she selected the delete option. I can't believe they all know.

"How did you know?"

"Besides the recording, I can tell by the way you look at her, say her name. You smile more when she's around, you know." I never noticed that…

"If you want, I can probably help you get her. Just promise me that you'll treat her well, you'll be completely honest with her and me, and that you won't try one of those jealousy techniques that never work. I mean, you're supposed to make _other_ girls jealous of your girlfriend, not the other way around."

"She's not my girlfriend," I reminded her.

"Yet." Cue creepy smile from my 'true loves' sister. "We'd better get back before they think something is up…" I nodded and opened the door to find Max coming up the stairs.

"Hey," she greeted. "I was wondering where you went."

"Just had to talk to Ella about something."

"K. C'mon, we should finish breakfast and get ready to go out. Shopping, whoop de freaking do." I chuckled and saw Ella wink from behind her sister.

**Max POV **

Where's Fang? One minute he's directly on top of me, the next I can't find him anywhere. I jogged up the stairs to Fang's room and was about to open the door when I heard my sister talking. Why was she in Fang's room.

"I'm guessing you had a dirty dream last night, huh?" Seems I've missed some of the conversation, but there is no way I'm missing this.

"Just so you know, the whole gang supports you. They'd all already guessed it before I told them, which is the exact reason I did. Don't worry, no one knows about the recording, and being the nice person I am, I'll delete it if you want." Who was Ella talking to?

"How did you know?" Oh, it was Fang… Um… But, why?

"Besides the recording, I can tell by the way you look at her, say her name. You smile more when she's around, you know." Who were they talking about? JJ? Tess? Nudge? Maybe it was someone from one of our classes…

"If you want, I can probably help you get her. Just promise me that you'll treat her well, you'll be completely honest with her and me, and that you won't try one of those jealousy techniques that never work. I mean, you're supposed to make _other_ girls jealous of your girlfriend, not the other way around." Oh, so Ella seemed to know her pretty well.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." I can imagine my sister smiling like the creepy little person she is.

"We'd better get back before they think something is up…" She continued. I decided that I might as well look like I hadn't heard anything. I ran halfway down the stairs before turning back around and walking up again to seem like I had just gotten there.

"Hey," I said. "I was wondering where you went."

"Just had to talk to Ella about something." Fang replied. Yeah, I wonder who you were talking about…

"K. C'mon, we should finish breakfast and get ready to go out. Shopping, whoop de freaking do." He just chuckled from beside me as we walked back down the stairs (again).

**Thanks again for reviewing! Please tell your friends about this story! I'm hoping to get at least 50 reviews by the end of this story. I want to write a lot of chapters, but I'm suffering from a slight writers-block. **

**If I get 5 reviews (all from diff. people!), I'll update the first week of next month or something like that.**

**If I get 10 reviews, I'll update in a week or less. At least before the end of this month.**

**So REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**Fly by,**

**TalktotheHalo**


	5. Authors note Important! Sorry!

Hey guys!

I'm so so sooo sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to take a break from MH… I don't have the time to write anymore, but when I get more time, I'll try to update regularly. I'm sorry for not updating before, but my schedule filled up and I'm too busy now to write… I still have a lot of ideas for this story, but it might be a while until I can write more.

Sorry again!

Fly by,

Talktothehalo


End file.
